engeefandomcom-20200213-history
Waizu Konran (Earth-Zen)
Waizu Konran 1561-1572 Born on January 1, 1561 Common Era an orphaned child was picked up by his adoptive father named Kylo Konran, Kylo named the baby Waizu for Wise (In Japanese). Kylo found Waizu crying in a forest cuddling with a baby tiger. Kylo sensed great Chakra and Ki inside of the child while he was growing up. Kylo realises that Waizu has a birthmark on his upper left arm, it looks like a symbol of three eyes that are in a formation of a triangle with red and black yin yang's in the pupils. As Waizu got older he started to hide the birthmark a lot more, he was embarrassed of it because it was a demon symbol from The Elders' War 200 years prior to his birth. Waizu always dreamed of becoming the fifth Virtuoso of Kitochi. Soon Kylo recruited his only son Waizu to the Fujibana clan to secretly start the training to become a Bushido. He finally became eleven years old and he graduated Starter Academy on May 22nd 1572! He had to halt his Fujibana training but he has been told that he should never tell anyone he is a demon or there will be serious consequences. Waizu has learned the ways of the Bushido and trained in the art of Kendo, Diskanto Training, and the martial art of Roku Kasai by the time he was 11. 1572-1573 August 17th, 1572 is Waizu's first day of Kizen Trainee Academy. On the first day of Trainee Academy every kid gets their schedules, Waizu was put into the classes for the Taboo Trainee classes (which are the classes for idiots). Waizu got angry so he brought it the Headmaster of the Kizen school, the Headmaster apologized and introduced himself, his name was Headmaster Mokuzai. Mokuzai has sensed the immense power within Waizu so he immediately put him in the Intermediate Trainee classes. All Year One Intermediate Trainee students receive bokken for Kendo training. Waizu's trainee was a generic Trainee Graduate from years prior. Waizu mastered the art of swordsmanship in April of 1573 right in time before the Trainee Tournament. The Tournament (1573) In the time of the tournament Waizu advances in all of the fights he was put up in, except the one he had to fight the upcoming beast of an opponent Sokudo Hansamu. Sokudo beat Waizu in the first round with anawoakeru then Waizu beat Sokudo in the second round this time the second round was with bokken and Waizu easily beat Sokudo in this battle since Sokudo was trained with staffs so he obviously beat him in round one. Then when third round started for hand to hand combat an eruption has burst out of nowhere and the ground was shaking. Sand Shinobi came out of nowhere and has assassinated Kylo Konran and many other parents and masters of contestants in the stands. A few Earth Bushido took down the Sand Shinobi. Waizu and Sokudo with Chikara and Hakai left into the plains with disbelief and try to find their way home until the secret Master Ashikaga found them near a river and brought them all to their home village. All the kids went to Master Ashikaga for guidance and she told them all that she'll train them in the art of hand to hand combat, weapon to weapon combat, normal kogake's (neutral power) and shadow kogake's. Throughout their journey around Pagan Jo they learn what they need to learn.